You'll Break My Heart
by edwardandbellaforever25
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Isabella Swan moves to Forks to escape past memories & start anew. When she meets Edward Cullen, a seemingly arrogant guy in Forks High, sparks start to fly! Will Edward & Bella fall in love or will their hearts never heal? R & R!
1. Prologue

Full summary for _You'll break my heart_:

ALL HUMAN! Isabella Swan moves to Forks to escape past memories & start anew. When she meets Edward Cullen, a seemingly arrogant guy in Forks High, sparks start to fly! Is there more to Edward than what meets the eye? Will Edward & Bella fall in love or will their hearts never heal?

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me ever D: but i'm glad that i'll still have the characters to play with! :D

PROLOGUE

"I hate you. Forever." She spat each word out, like it was a disease.

She glared at me & slammed the door, leaving behind a deafening silence.

I clenched my fists & concentrated on not getting angry. Why did everyone think of me this way?

No, the way I acted was only a facade. A mask. Not the _real me_.

Sighing, i decided to gather my thoughts. Bella Swan was different in her own way, I suppose. She was more mature for her age and had clearly gone through a lot of hardship. Yet, my intuition told me that something was holding her back. Something that made her insecure of herself and distrustful of everyone.

I resolved to find out more about Bella Swan, the new girl. She was an enigma. _Bella intrigued me._

Though deep down, I knew that I did not deserve her. She was an angel while I was a mere mortal in comparison, with a terrible past.

I was already trapped in deep waters & could do nothing to escape. It was too late.

_I, Edward Anthony Cullen,_

_was in love with_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

A/N: this is my first fanfic! :D so please bear with me if i make any mistakes! :D

i shan't put such a long AN since this is only the prologue! I shall bombard you with a long AN next chapter! :X enjoy the short prologue!(: i'm sorry its so short ): but its meant to be short anyway. sorry, i'm confusing you & ranting :X

Please REVIEW!(: thanks a lot! :D i'll try my best to update asap. School life is way too busy ):

- edwardandbellaforever25


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, but Cutey, the little cute teddy bear, is mine! :D Enjoy~**

Chapter 1- _Memories_

"_Amor est vitae essentia_" was the last piece of advice on the letter my mother, Renee, gave me before disappearing from my life. Forever. When I was 7, she walked out the door, leaving me and Charlie to pick up the pieces. That vivid image is forever ingrained in my memory...

_Flashback:_

_I heard my parents arguing yet again in the living room downstairs. Sighing, I played with my beloved soft toy and confidante, Cutey which was a present from my mum. I wondered why this was happening to me. Tears carved tracks across my face, and I fell asleep with my tears and Cutey as my only company. _

_After around an hour, I was rudely shaken awake by my dad, Charlie._

"_Say goodbye to her. She's leaving." It scared me. His tone of voice was pleading and his eyes were emotionless._

_I flung the door, still holding Cutey, and ran down the stairs. _

"_Mum! Where are you going? Can I go with you?"_

"_No, honey. I'm sorry. I do not love your dad anymore. I'm leaving and I have to go..."_

"_NO! Mum!" She gave me a kiss and put a letter into my hand._

"_I'm so sorry, Bella, read the letter when you are old enough..."_

_Renee opened the house door and took her luggage out. A car was in the driveway._

_I followed her, sobbing. "Mum, no, you can't leave. What about dad and me?"_

_Yet, young as I was, I understood the situation, no words and nothing would deter her from leaving._

"_I'm sorry, Bella. Goodbye." She slid into the car and it drove off._

_I collapsed on the driveway, watching the car disappear. Charlie carried me in and put me on the bed. I did not remember much; I only felt numb and could not stop crying. Nothing mattered to me anymore._

When I was 12, I opened the letter and saw my mum's familiar penmanship. It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm truly sorry for leaving you. But there was no other choice. Charlie and I quarrelled many times everyday and I did not love him anymore. _

_However, I hope and know that you are strong enough to continue living without me. I only wish you can forgive me one day._

_amor est vitae essentia,_

_Love, _

_Mum_

_End flashback_

Everything is an illusion. Lies were a painful cause of my past. My mother lied, she did not love me. How could she love me? _Renee abandoned me and left me with my own pain. _I suppressed my own tears that were trying to make an escape.

Everything in my life was wrong. Life is a rollercoaster; it has its own ups and downs. But so far, my life has been nothing, only filled with darkness and anguish.

Throughout my primary school life, I had only one best friend, Alice Mary Cullen. She was curious and tried to probe into my past. The quarrel started when she could not take it anymore. Alice asked me about my mum and why I was always alone. The topic was sensitive and I just lashed out at her. I dumped all my frustrations and accusations on her. I accused her of being nosy and if she couldn't bear me, she should stop being my best friend. I did not mean it seriously; I was angry at everything and everyone.

A few months later, Alice's family moved away. I felt guilty at what had happened. But she did not even apologise or leave me her contact number and address.

_Renee, my mother, abandoned me and broke me. Alice, my best friend, did not try to understand me and did not stick by me. _

I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I like to be called Bella. That was only a small fragment of my painful past. I'm average-looking, around 5'4 and have long brown hair and boring brown eyes. Enough of me, I can't help looking like a Plain Jane.

That was my painful past and the scars will forever remain. They betrayed my trust and abandoned me.

When I was 12, Charlie couldn't bear the memories and decided to move to Forks, Washington at the end of the school year. Needless to say, I was relieved.

I would be starting high school in Forks High. A chance to escape the painful memories. A chance to start anew. Little did I know that my past will return to haunt me when the time comes...

* * *

**A/N: hey :D phew! first chapter finished! thanks to the two reviewers who reviewed my prologue!(: oh, i've something to say: in case you do not understand this phrase "amor est vitae essentia", it means that "love is the essence of life". yup, hope you will continue reading and review! I'm kind of nervous. it's my first try, after all! ;D and please pardon any grammar or spelling mistakes! by the way, before I forget to mention, this chapter is an insight into Bella's past and the reason she and Charlie are moving to Forks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**- edwardandbellaforever25**


	3. AN! sorry! :

A/N: sorry to my reviewers and others who have added my story to their favs! sad to say, i'm kind of out of inspiration of this story, so this may take a hiatus or perhaps i'll redo it again ): real sorry! but do STAY TUNED and check out my new stories if i publish another fanfic! thanks again!

sorry!

*lots of love*

-edwardandbellaforever25


End file.
